Descendants retold
by toonanimefan
Summary: Ben's proclamation to bring the V.K's over not only had Maleficent's daughter, Cruella's son, Jafar's son & Evil Queen's daughter. He also had Ursala's daughter, Captain Hook's son, Mother Gothel's daughter & one of Gaston's sons and his daughter come over with the core four. Warning for spoilers and is rated M for possible flashbacks of abuse. Story is being retold.
1. OC List

**Author's note:** **I don't own Descendants but I do own my O.C's down below.**

 **O.C List**

 **Name:** Gracie

 **Height:** Same height as Carlos

 **Hair Color:** Curly Black hair like her mom

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Parent:** Mother Gothel

 **Likes:** friends, kindness & animals

 **Dislikes:** Being villainess, bullies & the Isle

 **Bio-** Gracie is a short girl who likes hanging out with Evie and eventually started hanging out with Mal, Jay and Carlos. She wears a red outfit, black boots, and has a black hood like her mother did, that she wears all the time. She's not too friendly with Uma but is ok with Harry and Gil.

 **Name:** Gabriella/Gabby

 **Height:** 2 inches taller than Carlos

 **Hair Color:** Blonde short hair

 **Eye Color:** Baby Blue

 **Parent:** Gaston

 **Likes:** reading & learning (in secret), her brother Gil

 **Dislikes:** Chores, her dad, her older brothers the twins, Gil calling her Gabster or the Gab monster, Uma

 **Bio-** Gaby is medium sized girl. She absolutely hates how her father views girls and the twin Gaston Jr. & Gaston 3rd. The only family she likes is her brother Gil even if he calls her the most stupid nicknames ever. She sometimes hangs out with Jay & Carlos but mostly hangs out with Gil if he's not hanging out with Uma & Harry. She mostly dislikes Uma though. Mal kind of scares her but she's ok with Evie and Gracie. She's also self-conscious about herself because of her father's views.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hey guys this is my version of the movie. There's a possibility that I'll throw in Dizzy and more O.C's in the later chapters. Anyway, I don't own Descendants, the characters or any of the songs.**

 **Chapter 1:**

We first open up with seeing Ben getting measurements on a little platform by the tailor with him looking over at the Isle of the lost. His parents then walk into the room.

Beast- "You're just a baby. How is it that next month you're going to be king?"

Belle-"Dear, He's turning 16."

Ben-"Hey Dad….?"

Beast-"Why 16 is far too young to be crowned king; I was at least 32 when I made my first good decision." (Ben laughs)

Belle-"Ah, You married me when you were 28." (Ben laughs some more then decides to speak.)

Ben –"Mom, Dad…" (He goes to get off the little platform he's standing on but is forced to stay standing on it by the tailor. So he continues talking.)

Ben-"I've decided my first proclamation. (His parents look at him both eager and proud to hear what he was about to say) I decided to bring the children of the Isle of the Lost to live here in Auradon. (His parents are looking at him in shock but he keeps talking.) Every time I look over at Island I feel as though they have been abandoned." (When he says this he steps off the platform much to the tailor's annoyance.)

Beast-"The children of our sworn enemies living here with us?"

Ben-"We start out with the kids that need our help the most…I've already chosen them." (He smiles)

Beast-"Have you now….." (Ben's smile drops slightly)

Belle gives her husband a look and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Belle-"I gave you a second chance. (Turns to Ben) Who are their parents?"

Ben-"The son of Cruella De'vil…son of Jafar….daughter of the Evil Queen…daughter of Ursula….son of Captain Hook….daughter of Mother Gothel….son and daughter of….Gaston & the daughter of Maleficent…." (At the last name the tailor that was still in the room looked up in shock & Beast started freaking out at Ben)

Beast-" **MALEFICENT...** She is the worst villain of them all…..Also Gaston tried to kill me and have your grandfather put into a mental hospital."

Ben- Dad just here me out he…"

Beast-"I won't hear of it. (At that moment the tailor leaves the room) They are guilty for unspeakable crimes…." (Before he goes on with his rant of anger Ben speaks up)

Ben-"But Dad their children are innocent. Don't you agree with me that they disserve a shot at a normal life….Dad?" (Beast looked at Ben who was giving him a pleading look in his eyes then looked at his wife who gave him a pointed look. Beast sighs giving in.)

Beast-"I suppose the children are innocent." (He starts walking away but waits for Belle who congratulates Ben on his decision.) Then they both leave the room, leaving Ben who looks down at his ring to out the window toward the Isle yet again.

 **Meanwhile on the Isle**

(I'm keeping the songs in here. But adding one of my O.C's into the "Rotten to the Core" song.)

We see a girl with purple hair spray painting a wall when music starts playing, and she begins to sing.

Mal

"They say I'm trouble

they say I'm bad"

She pushes past two kids and another girl joins her in singing.

Gracie

"They say I'm evil

& that makes me glad"

We then go to another place and see a boy with long hair who's also singing.

Jay

"A dirty no good

down to the bone.

our worst

nightmare can't

can't take me home"

Then there's a girl with long blue hair.

Evie

"So I got some

mischief in my blood

can you blame me?

I never got no love"

We see a boy white blackish blonde hair come out a window.

Carlos

"They think I'm callous

A low life hood I feel

So useless misunderstood!"

We see the three girls.

Mal, Evie & Gracie

"Mirror Mirror on the

wall who's the baddest

of them all?"

Gracie

"Welcome to my wicked

world…..wicked world"

All

"I'm Rotten to the core, core

rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core"

"Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the king

next like the king next door"

"I'm rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the…

I'm rotten to the core"

Mal

"Call me a skimmer

call me a freak"

Gracie

"How can you say that?

I'm just unique"

Jay

"What me a traitor?

they got your back

are we no friends

what's up with that?

Evie

"So I'm a Mischief

so I'm a flirt

I broke your heart

I made you hurt"

Carlos

"The past is past

forgive forget

the truth is you

ain't seen nothing yet"

Girls

"Mirror, mirror on the

wall, who's the baddest of

them all? Welcome to

my wicked world

wicked world"

(Music starts playing and they start dancing in the street with other random kids)

All (while there still dancing

"I'm Rotten to the Core, core

rotten to the core

I'm Rotten to the

Core, core"

"Who could ask for

more? I'm nothing

like the king next like

the king next door"

"I'm rotten to the Core

I'm rotten to the…

I'm rotten to the core"

After they were done singing and dancing with some other Isle kids, a mother passed with a boy in a wagon. Mal leaned down and snatched the kid's lollipop causing everyone else to laugh. Then the people around them started screaming and running away. Mal looked down then turned around facing the reason everyone except her friends ran.

Mal says, "Hi mom." (She smiles while her mom pushes past two of her henchmen.)

Maleficent says almost mockingly "Stealing candy Mal? (Sarcastically) So disappointed…."

Mal says, "But Mom it's from a baby."

Maleficent cackles, "Ha! That's my nasty little girl." (Mal smiles) Her mom grabs the candy spits on, puts it under her arm pit for a couple seconds…then handing it too one her henchman saying, "Go ahead and give this back to that dreadful creature…"

Mal being shocked wines, "Mom…"

Maleficent says, "It's the deeds you do Mal that is the difference from being someone who is just mean or truly evil."

At the last part of the sentence she waves at the little boy's mother who is walking away pulling the little red wagon behind her.

Maleficent then says to Mal, "Now dear I'm just trying to teach what is right for you….how to be like me…"

Mal says, "I know that Mom and I'll do better."

Her four friends that were standing there looked a little nervous. But before they or Mal could say anything Maleficent starts speaking again.

"Oh there's news, (to her henchmen), bury the lead." Her henchmen went to stand behind Jay, Carlos, Evie and Gracie.

"You five and four others have been chosen to go to a different school….in Auradon."

When that was said Mal's friends try to run but kept from doing so by the henchmen.

Mal yells out angrily, "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to brim with weak little princesses."

Evie stepping up saying, "And perfect princes…"

When Mal and Gracie give her a look she steps back and says, "Eww."

Jay says, "Also I'm not one for uniforms…unless it is leather…am I right." He looks at Carlos who looks terrified.

He speaks up, "Uh I've read somewhere that Auradon allows dogs there and Mom says that dogs are rabid pack animals that would eat boys that aren't well behaved…."

Maleficent smirks and while Carlos was in his own little world she lets out a bark making Carlos jump out of skin.

Then Gracie speaks up for the first time, "Ok so quick question, if we did go, which were not, who are the other four that you spoke of that's supposed to go?"

Maleficent smirks and says, "Ursala's daughter Uma, Hooks son Harry and Gaston's daughter along with his son Gil."

Mal says, "Yea Mom we're not going….especially if Uma is supposed to go."

Maleficent says, "Oh your thinking small kiddo, it's all about world domination!" Knuckleheads!" She yells at her henchmen then starts walking away to her home but calls Mal's name forcing Mal and her friends to follow her, where they meet up with the rest of their parents and the other's that were supposed to go too.

 **Author's note: Well there's the first chapter let me know what you think. Next chapter will have the plan for the wand and have them have a couple days to get ready to leave for Auradon. Remember to R &R please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Still don't own Descendants only my O.C's. Here's the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

The five of them followed Maleficent to where she and Mal lived. They found the rest of the kids and all their parents were already there. Immediately Mal an Uma started glaring at each other while Jay and Harry were doing a stare down. Then Maleficent called them all over to her throne and said, "You all will go, find Fairy godmother's wand and when you do find it….bring it to me….It's very easy."

Mal asks, "What would we get out of it?"

Maleficent says, "Matching thrones along with his/her crowns."

Gracie says, "I don't think that's what she meant…"

Carlos says, "Uh, I think she meant us…"

Maleficent stood up abruptly and snapped her fingers at Mal, meaning for her to come closer. She then says, (to Mal) "It's all about you and me baby….Don't you just enjoy watching the suffering of innocent people?"

Mal says, "Yea…who doesn't…"

Maleficent cuts her off, "Well then get me the wand…and with having my scepter and the wand, (She licks her lips) I can bind good and evil to my will!"

Evil Queen says, "Our will…" When she says that, Cruella points to her nodding and then the other villains nodded looking at the evil mistress.

Maleficent says, "Our will….Our will."

She snaps her fingers at Mal again and says, "Also if you refuse, then you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

Mal says, "What…Mom…"

Before she can speak more her mom snaps her fingers again and staring into Mal's eyes. Her eyes turn green and so do Mal's. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Mal gives in and says, "Fine….whatever."

Maleficent says, "I win…"

Everyone else started walking towards their parents. Uma goes over to her mom; Ursula says to her, "Who's going to work at my Restaurant since you are going to be leaving? Oh well as long as you get back at that brat Arial and her precious human for what they did to me….it will be worth it."

Across from them Captain Hook was looking at Harry giving him a stare. He says, "You better accomplish this mission so I can destroy that blasted trickster Peter Pan."

To the left of them, Gaston along with the twins Gaston Jr. and Gaston 3rd talking to Gill and Gabby.

Gaston says, "Now listen both of you. I want one of you to get rid of that Beast and while you're at it get rid of his son too. Then Belle will be mine…(he's smirking with a look in his eyes) Oh and Gabby I want you to find yourself a strong hunk of a man to marry, so you could cook, clean, and do laundry for him…also you need to make babies with him."

Gabby went to protest but before she could her dad said, "Don't even try to protest. That is what you were born to do. Not any of that reading and learning crap. Women don't need to learn, all they need to know how to do is to be a good wife."

Gabby says dejectedly, "Yes dad."

Gill looked at her and then smiles and says, "Don't worry Gabster….I'll help you find a guy."

The twins started laughing at Gabby when her face became red while Gaston just stared at them blankly.

Meanwhile in the middle of the room at the table, Evil Queen calls Evie over, "Evie! My little evilette in training…I want you to find yourself a Prince with a _Big_ castle, a mother-in-law wing and…"

Evie & her mother, "Lots and lots of mirrors."

Evie starts to laugh a little but stops when her mom says, "No laughing…It will cause wrinkles."

Over near the doorway Carlos is standing with his mother.

Cruella announces, "They're not going to take my Carlos over there because I'll miss him too much…"

Carlos asks surprised and a little hopeful, "Really Mom?"

His mom says back to him, "Yes….I mean who would do all the chores like touch the roots of my hair, brush my fur coats and scrape the bunions of my feet?"

Carlos looking dejected, "Maybe it won't be so bad going to a new school."

His mother not giving up says, "Carlos, there are dogs in Auradon."

Carlos says in fear, "Oh no, I'm not going!" (His mom smiles at his fear)

Maleficent groans….

Jafar says, "Well Jay's not going to go either…I need him getting things for me to sell in my store…"

He takes him close to a corner and asks, "What did you get me?"

Jay starts pulling stuff that he stole from his pockets handing them to his father. Jafar gasps when he sees Jay pull a lamp out.

Jafar saying excitedly, "A Lamp?!"

He tries to rub it to see if a genie is inside. When Jay says, "I've already tried, Dad."

Jafar gives the lamp back to Jay disgusted.

Evil Queen says, "Evie can't leave until we get rid of her unibrow…"

Maleficent shouts angrily, "What is wrong with all of you… (She goes to the middle of the room pulling Mal, having her sit at the table) Other's used to cower when our names were mentioned! I've spent years trying to figure out a way to get off this Island, to have my revenge…Revenge on Snow White and all those horrible little men(Evil Queen says Ow), on Aladdin and his bloated genie(Jafar shouts I will…but Jay stops him), on Arial and her father, on Peter Pan, on that Beast that trapped us here and stole your girl(She says to Gaston who now looked very angry), and on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

She looked at Cruella when she said the last one. Cruella says, "Oh but they didn't get the baby, they didn't get the baby ha ha ha."

She was talking about a stuff dog head that was on her fur coat.

Then Maleficent says, "And I the evilest of them all (she sits on the Evil Queens lap looking in her mirror) will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty…and her relentless little prince."

She looks back at the Evil Queen and says, "Give her the magic mirror, E.Q."

Evie looks at the little, small mirror and says, "So this is your magic mirror?"

Evil Queen says, "It's not like it used to be…just like us. (She laughs a little with Maleficent) Now it will help you find things."

Evie asks about it finding her a prince, but them Maleficent said that it's supposed to help find the magic wand.

Maleficent then asks where her book was. It was in the fridge or as she called the "safe". She gives it to Mal saying, "With this you'll be making your own memories with this book….by doing what I tell you of course. Now all of you go pack your things they will be coming to get you tomorrow. Come here before noon so we can all discuss things before you leave…"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Wow finally done with this chapter. This scene was kind of hard to write since I added a few more people but I went along with it the best I could. Please no flames and R &R. Remember I only own my O.C.'s. Can't wait to write the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to update but I was working on other things and them I had a bit of writers block for this story. Anyways this story won first place in my voting poll for the story that I haven't updated in a while. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **The next day, in Maleficent's home (again)-**

It was early in the morning and everyone somehow were all awake and in Maleficent's presence. They were going over what they were going to Auradon for again.

"You all remember the plan right?" Maleficent snarls at the 9 kids.

"Yes mother we understand the plan, get the Fairy Godmother's wand." Mal says.

"Good." Her mom says smirking.

Just then there's a honk from a car outside.

Maleficent says, "Well it looks like you all better be off."

Eight of the kids leave the room to head to the car, Gabby looking upset because of something her father said and her brother Gil was trying to cheer her up.

Mal is led over to the balcony by her mom before she leaves, "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders…..don't blow it." They are looking over at Auradon when she said this to Mal.

They all got into the limo that was there and started to head off to their new school to try to get the wand.

(Skips ahead to Auradon before they arrive)

Someone yells out, "They're coming!"

A lot of people start scrambling to their places while the band gets ready to play.

Audrey is discussing something with Ben, "I just don't understand why you decided to bring over 9 kids and also Maleficent's kid."

"Audrey, please we already talked about this and please don't be mean, I'm begging you." Ben says.

"Alright I'll try to be nice but I'm still not happy about it."

The band then begins to play seeing the Limo begin to pull up, but they end up stopping because a boy that obviously looks like Cruella's son fell out trying to get something out of a stronger boy's hands they obviously were trying to steal a bunch of stuff.

While they were fighting, a girl with purple hair, a girl with blue hair, a girl with a hood, a girl wearing a pirate hat, a girl with blonde hair and then the last two being boys come out of the limo.

The purple haired girl says to the two wrestling boys, "Guys, guys, guys….we have an audience."

They look over to all the people surrounding them, Jay smiles and says, "Just cleaning up…..get up." He pulls Carlos to his feet.

"Leave it like you found it, and by that I mean just leave it." The woman that was standing next to Ben and Audrey said.

Jay throws the stuff he took out of the limo back into it, then he notices Audrey. "Hello foxy…..the names Jay." He flirted with a smile causing her to give out a nervous laugh.

Gabby raises an eyebrow thinking to herself 'really?'

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The woman says causing Jay to frown.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbidi-bobbiti-boo?" Mal asks.

"Bibbidi-Bobbiti you know it."

"You know I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you showed up with your sparkly wand, kind smile and your sparkly wand."

Uma rolls her eyes at Mal's approach but doesn't question it.

"That was a long time ago and as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

Gabby rolls her eyes which causes Gracie to giggle.

"It's so good to finally meet you all….I'm Ben."

"Prince, Benjamin soon to be king." Audrey.

"You had me at Prince, my mother is a queen which makes me a princess-"

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey says with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry was that really necessary?" The girl with curly black hair says not happy that she was being mean to one of her friends.

"Yeah, is everybody stuck up jerks here? Or is it just you." The shy looking girl with blonde hair says.

Audrey looks shocked while Evie smiles at the two of them happy that they stood up for her.

"This is Audrey…." Ben says trying to break the tension.

Audrey breaks out of her shock and says, "Princes Audrey, his girlfriend right Bennyboo." She avoids looking at the two girls that she was told off by.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8-11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews. Oh and also you all will be in different rooms but some of you will be together. Jay and Carlos are in a room together, Harry and Gil will be in a room, Mal and Evie, then Uma, Gracie and Gabriella will be in a room."

"Gabby,"

Fairy Godmother says "What dear?"

"I said that I rather be called Gabby."

"Oh of course."

"Also why do I have to be in a room with her?" she glares at Uma.

"I second that." Gracie says

"I mean she, Harry and Gil practically sleep in the same room on the Isle all the time, so why can't they do that and then Gracie and I don't have to deal with her."

Uma glares at her not happy about that little comment.

"I'm sorry but the rooms have already been decided." Fairy Godmother says then starts to leave.

They all look at her weirdly as she and the band leave. Ben then steps forward, "It's so great to finally meet you all."

He went to shake Jay's hand but he punched his shoulder which just causes Ben to smile.

He starts to go into a long speech when shaking their hand but stops when Gabby says, "I highly doubt you would want to shake hands with your parents arch enemy's daughter and son." She points at Gil after pointing to herself.

Ben just smiles and continues on walking while saying his speech, he also gets a little 'lost' in Mal's eyes.

When Ben finishes his speech, Mal makes a silly comment sort of making fun of him. Him and her were talking a little bit before Audrey interrupts.

"Hey you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you, yeah I totally don't blame you for your mom trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom's Aurora sleeping-"

"Beauty! Yeah I heard the name, and you know I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge." Audrey says.

"Totes." They both do a fake laugh.

Gracie glares at her and says, "Okay, what the heck is your problem? We just get here and all you keep trying to do is put us down. Quite being a jerk to us when you only just met us, I mean seriously."

Audrey looks shocked while the other villain kids smirk.

Ben decides to change the topic and says, "Okay how about a tour?"

They all started to head over to the school, and Ben is thinking to himself that there's a lot of work to do.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry that it's a short chapter, I couldn't think of what else write. I'm just happy that I finally updated. Now I need to update the story that came in second place 'After the boat of losers'. Please R &R. Also, sorry that I didn't put that much talking time for Harry, Uma and Gil.**


End file.
